Twister
by LaughLoveLive2.0
Summary: Raven and Chelsea set out to compete in a friendly game of Twister. What happens when an accidental fall stirs up feelings neither one knew they had? Chrave femslash.


**Disclaimer: Characters are owned and produced by The Disney Channel, That's So Productions, Brookwell-McNamara Entertainment, It's A Laugh Productions and Warren & Rinsler Productions. I am just borrowing them for these stories. Original characters are owned by the author of this story. **

**Author's Note: This is an edited one-shot that I previously wrote for another website. There is an uncut version floating around somewhere in cyberspace. If you're smart, you'll know where to find it. Even if you're smart and don't know where to find it, you can PM me and I'll tell you. I will warn you that this is slightly more graphic in its description of lovemaking than you are used to in my writing (the uncut version is off the chain!) so I will excuse you if you choose not to read it. But I decided to share one of my outside-of-the-box stories with you. Who knows? If this one is well received, there might be another one waiting. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

**Twister **

There was a buzz in the Baxter household. It was an early Friday morning in December. Moving Day was fast approaching. Victor had been tapped by President-elect Martinez to become the new executive chef at the White House. Nineteen years of memories were packed up in that house. Now they had to be dug out, sorted, tossed out, picked through and packed up. Some headed to the city dump, some headed with Raven to Cal-Berkeley, some headed to storage, the rest headed to Washington, D.C.

Raven enlisted the help of her best friends, Chelsea and Eddie to help her out. With Eddie's girlfriend Chantel volunteering her services as well, Raven figured the task would be a relatively simple one. She was wrong. Raven plus Chelsea plus Eddie plus Chantel equals not a lot of work getting done. They talked and laughed and joked for a good hour until Victor reached his limit.

He was carrying a box from the bedroom into the kitchen to sort when he heard laughter coming from the living room. He stepped through the kitchen door and saw his daughter in the middle of the room doing an impersonation of her principal, Dr. Stuckerman.

"I hear laughter!" Raven said in her Dr. Stuckerman voice. Her audience laughed at her dead-on impersonation. "Laughter is not learning, people!" More laughter came from her audience of three.

"Laughter isn't work either." Victor said. Raven whipped her head around to see a very upset father standing across the room. "What have y'all been doing for the last hour?"

"Uh… well… Dad… we…" Raven stammered.

"You know what? Save it Rae." Victor said. "We have a lot of work to do and a little time to do it in. Now I said they could come over to help you, not to goof off. Now I need to see those two closets done by the time we get back." Victor called upstairs. "Hey Cory! C'mon!"

"Where are y'all going?" Raven asked.

"Your brother has been working hard for the last week. So I am treating him to a day out. We're going to breakfast, then to the mall, then I am taking him to the Niners game." Victor said.

"So y'all get to have fun while I slave away cleaning closets?" Raven was livid.

"Finish the hall closet down here and upstairs and do something in your room and you'll be free for the rest of the day." Victor said as Cory came bounding down the stairs. "Here is twenty bucks for pizza…" Victor looked at Chantel remembering her legendary appetite. "Make that thirty." Victor handed the money to Raven and kissed her on the forehead. "See y'all later."

After the door closed and they pulled out of the driveway, Raven flew into a mini-rage.

Eddie began the countdown. "Three, two, one…"

"What the hell was that?" Raven began. "He goes to a football game and I'm stuck here? That's bullshit!"

"Come on Rae!" Chelsea said. "We have been goofing off today."

"Yeah Rae." Eddie added. "Look, you and Chels take that closet, Chantel and I will take the one upstairs and we can knock this out in no time!"

"I don't trust YOU and Chantel upstairs alone." Raven said with a raised eyebrow. "Chantel and I will take this closet and you and Chelsea take the one upstairs."

"Come on Eddie." Chelsea said. "And keep your hands to yourself or I'll tell Chantel!"

Everyone but Eddie laughed as they went their separate ways.

About an hour later…

"HEY! WE'RE DONE DOWN HERE! HOW ARE Y'ALL DOIN'?" Raven yelled upstairs.

"WE'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" Chelsea called out.

Moments later, Chelsea and Eddie came down the stairs with a bunch of boxes in their hands.

"Look at what we found!" Eddie exclaimed. "I didn't know y'all had all these board games!"

"Look at all this!" Chantel said. "Monopoly, Hungry Hungry Hippos, Candyland, Chutes and Ladders…"

Chelsea picked up where Chantel left off. "Scrabble, Trivial Pursuit, Cootie… I didn't know you made a game Eddie!" The three ladies cracked up.

"Okay. Pick on Eddie Day is today. I see." Eddie responded.

"Awww, yeah! This was my joint right here!" Raven said. "Twister! I was a Twistin' sista back in the day!"

"The way I remember it, you lost just as many as you won, Rae." Chelsea said with confidence.

"And who did I lose to? You? I think not." Raven playfully dismissed Chelsea's claim.

"Right hand, blue. Remember that, Baxter?" Chelsea said as she pushed Raven's shoulder.

"Are you challenging me to a game of Twister, Daniels?" Raven said with a shoulder push of her own. "I don't want to embarrass you in front of our friends!"

"Careful, Sweetie." Chelsea said with playful cockiness. "You got to bring ass to get ass."

"Oh, I got ass to bring, honey!" Raven said hitting her own butt.

Chelsea got nose-to-nose with Raven. "And I'm gonna knock you right on it!"

"You spin and I'll keep score." Chantel said to Eddie.

Raven and Chelsea took their shoes off and positioned themselves on opposite sides of the mat. Eddie brought them over to the edge closest to him.

Eddie took his position and started giving instructions like a referee in a boxing match. "All right. Best two games out of three. No rabbit punches, no blows below the belts and no nipple twisting…"

"You wish!" Raven scoffed. Chelsea shocked everyone in the room when she reached over and twisted Raven's nipple. "OWWW! What the…?"

"Dreams do come true, Eddie. Continue." Chelsea said with a smirk.

"Your ass is mine, Chels." Raven said through gritted teeth.

Eddie stepped back and spun for the first time. "Right hand, green."

They were underway. Raven's right foot gave way in the first game, giving Chelsea the win and a 1-0 lead. Chelsea couldn't make a left hand – red move in game two giving Raven the win and a tie at a game a piece.

Game three was a classic. Eddie changed the rules and did individual spins for the final game. He also made them start from the same side of the mat, potentially leading to a battle for the same circles. Through a series of moves, Raven found herself with her right foot on green, left foot on blue and her left arm on blue. She was in the "Matrix" position, leaning all the way back, propped up only by her left arm. Chelsea on the other hand got right foot, yellow and left foot, green. She was now on her third spin.

"You okay Rae?" Chelsea asked.

"Never better." Raven strained to say. Her left arm was killing her but she was determined to win.

"Ready, Chels?" Eddie said. "Left hand… yellow." Chelsea lowered herself to place her left hand on yellow. She was now face-to-face with Raven.

"Time out." Raven asking for her one and only time out in the game.

"Smart move. You looked like you weren't gonna make it." Chelsea smirked.

"It wasn't that." Raven said. "You needed a breath mint."

"Daaaaaamn!" Chantel exclaimed. "She got you on that one Chels!"

"Yeah, well her shit's a little tart too!" Chelsea continued the trash talking. "Come on old lady, you ready? You're out of time outs."

"Let's go." Raven said as they reassumed their positions on the mat. Several seconds went by with Eddie not saying anything.

"Shit!" Eddie said as he fumbled with the spinner.

"What's wrong?" Chantel asked.

"Spinner's stuck. Y'all can get off for a second till I fix this."

"I'm cool." Raven said.

"Me too." Chelsea said.

The two best friends stared each other down. They loved each other but they also loved the competition. As the two stared each other down, Chelsea slightly lost her balance and fell into Raven, her thigh coming down in between Raven's legs and her lips brushing Raven's.

"Oooh!" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Y'all alright?" Eddie said looking up from the spinner.

Chelsea lifted her head and looked at Raven who was staring back at her. For a split second, Chelsea thought she saw something other than friendship in Raven's eyes when they met. In that same moment, she felt a tingle course through her body.

In Raven's version of that moment, the combination of the lips touching and Chelsea's thigh briefly pressing against her clit gave Raven a similar tingle through her body that made her jump slightly.

"You okay?" Raven asked with an awkward softness.

"I'm fine. You're the one on the bottom, what about you?" Chelsea responded with a similar soft tone. "You jumped when I landed on you."

"I'm cool." Raven said.

"Okay. I got it unstuck." Eddie said just as his cell phone rang. After a moment or two, he slams his phone shut.

"I gotta go y'all. Mom needs some help at the house." Eddie said. "I'm sorry, baby. I shouldn't be too long. Come on." He said to Chantel. "You want a lift home, Chels?"

Chelsea's mind was still caught up in that split second thought on the mat with Raven. "Huh?"

"You want a ride home?" Eddie repeated himself.

She was about to answer him when Raven piped in. "I'll take her home. Y'all go ahead." Raven had no idea why she said that. That moment was awkward and she had no idea what she would say to Chelsea about it. But she knew it wasn't time for Chelsea to leave just yet.

"Okay. Bye guys. We'll catch up to you later." Eddie said.

"Thanks for your help." Raven said as she and Chelsea waved goodbye. The door closed and the two best friends were left alone in the house. "You want something to drink Chels?"

"Sure. Thanks." Chelsea said as she began to follow Raven into the kitchen. Just before she reached the kitchen door, Raven froze. She was pulled into a vision.

(VISION)

"Rae? What did you see in your vision?" Chelsea asked. From Raven's point of view she saw herself quickly close the distance between herself and Chelsea before…

(END OF VISION)

Rae came out of her vision. Normally, Chelsea would immediately ask her what she saw. But this time Raven had a look on her face that Chelsea had never seen after a vision. As a matter of fact, Chelsea had never seen that look period. Raven stared off into space, licked her lips and closed her eyes as if whatever she was thinking about she could taste.

For the second time that morning, Chelsea felt a tingle course through her body. She tried to ignore it but the more she gazed at Raven and the odd state that she was in, the stronger the tingle seemed to get. She had to bring some level of normalcy to what was going on at that moment, so she decided to do the only thing that she knew to do. Little did Chelsea know that what she was about to ask would set off a chain of events that would change their friendship forever.

"Rae? What did you see in your vision?" Chelsea asked.

Just as she did in her vision, Raven quickly closed the distance between the two of them, backing Chelsea up and pinning her between Raven and the side of the piano that sat in the Baxter's living room. Raven had a sleepy look in her eyes but she was wide-awake. Her breathing was shallow as she was literally nose-to-nose with Chelsea.

"Wh-What did I do, Rae?" Chelsea stammered. Raven had never invaded her personal space in this way before. The only time she ever saw Raven do that was the one time she nearly came to blows with Muffy for talking about her little play sister Sydney.

"I'll tell you what you did Chels." Raven spat. "When we were on that mat playing, you fell on top of me and turned me on and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Then I had a vision that you asked me what I saw in my vision and I pushed up on you like this." Raven's breathing was becoming shallower by the second. "I have no idea what I'm doing, but I know I want to do something. Chels, I think… I want you."

"Oh." Chelsea said as she began to squirm. Chelsea's mind began to race. This was her best friend. It was not supposed to go down like this. Raven was not supposed to get turned on by her. She was not supposed to feel the things she was feeling with Raven pressed up against her.

Her body was betraying her. She was getting wet… very wet. Chelsea knew that her body was capable of incredible wetness. She once nearly embarrassed herself at the beach when she started daydreaming about one of the lifeguards. She got so wet, her juices started running down the insides of her thighs. She was lucky she was so close to the rinse showers. And now, she was experiencing that same sensation.

"Rae, I…"

Raven took a step back and began to calm herself. "Chels, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I…" Raven turned to walk away when Chelsea grabbed her hand.

"Wait!" Chelsea surprised Raven and herself in saying this. Raven turned to face her. "I… just. You are my best friend and I don't want… mmmm… what I'm feeling right now to ruin our friendship."

Raven's curiosity piqued. "Nothing can ruin our friendship. And what exactly are you feeling right now?"

"Rae, there is something you don't know about me, something I never told you before and I can't believe I'm about to tell you now."

"Chels, we don't keep secrets from each other. Whatever it is, I can handle it." Raven's lust from earlier morphed into genuine concern for her best friend.

Chelsea began to slowly speak. "Rae, when I get highly aroused, I get very, very wet. I mean having-to-go-change-my-underwear, juice-running-down-my-thighs wet." Raven felt a shot of adrenaline run through her hearing Chelsea's shaky words. Then Chelsea's words began to increase in intensity as she continued. "And right now… I could really use a change of underwear, cause I am so fucking wet from you pressing up against me." Chelsea pulled Raven closer to her. "I want to kiss you, touch you, feel you. I want you to touch me so bad I could scream."

Raven was in pleasant shock. "Well…" She started in a low, seductive voice. "Since you shared a secret about you, and we don't keep secrets, I'll share something personal about me that I didn't even tell Devon when we were dating."

"I'm listening." Chelsea said as she squirmed and rolled her eyes in the back of her head. She felt like she was about to explode.

Raven locked her hazel eyes on Chelsea's brown eyes as she began to not so much speak but purr. "I've got an extremely sensitive area myself." Raven said as she pressed herself close to Chelsea. She then brought her hands up and began caressing her own breasts, running her thumbs over her nipples. "Chels…" Raven moaned softly. "My nipples are so sensitive. See?" Chelsea dropped her eyes. She could see Raven's hard nipples through her blouse. "I think… mmmm… you could make me come by sucking on them hard enough."

Chelsea began to feel her mouth water. She swallowed hard before responding. "What if… I told you… that I'd like to… give it a shot?" For the first time, Chelsea saw up close what she had only seen from a "safe" distance. Raven's eyes began to change color from a brilliant hazel to a deep, dark brown. She could feel the heat radiating off of Raven's body.

"I'd say you and I have a date in my room right now." Raven's voice was now silky. "Go downstairs. I'll meet you there in a minute." Chelsea leaned in to kiss Raven, but the dark-haired diva pulled away. "Not yet. Downstairs. The second I come into the room. I promise." Raven stepped back to allow Chelsea to move. Chelsea began walking toward the stairs that led to Raven's room. She heard Raven pick up the phone behind her to make a call. She assumed that Raven was checking in with her father to see how he and Cory were doing and when they were coming back. Or maybe Raven called Eddie to make sure he and Chantel didn't come back over to the house.

But at that moment, Chelsea didn't care who Raven was calling. The only thing she cared about was that Raven would be in that room soon and that she could finally do something with the wetness she felt. She never got like that with Danny. She tried but didn't succeed. But with Raven, it was instant. It was electric. She stood at the bottom of the stairs inside Raven's room. She could hear Raven finish up and hang up the phone. She heard her walk over to the door to lock it. She heard Raven's footsteps on the stairs. Chelsea ascended to the staircase landing inside the room. Raven turned the corner at the entrance to her room and saw Chelsea standing there. She stopped on the other side of the threshold.

"Gonna hold me to that promise, huh?" Raven grinned a seductive grin.

"A promise is a promise." Chelsea's voice took on a smoky quality that immediately caught Raven's attention. "I want to kiss you slowly, but I don't know if my adrenaline will let me."

"You look like you can really kiss." Raven said.

"So do you." Chelsea shot back.

"You look like you'd be really pretty when you come." Raven countered.

Chelsea took a deep breath. "I've watched myself in the mirror. It doesn't look to bad." She smiled wryly. "I bet you're gorgeous when you come. Why don't you step in here and we can both find out."

Raven and Chelsea both stepped toward one another and leaned in for that first electric kiss. The one short kiss became two. Two became four. Four short ones became one long one. Raven broke contact first.

"Damn! You are a good kisser." Raven breathlessly said.

"You have the softest lips…" Chelsea said before going in for another kiss.

"Come with me." Raven led Chelsea by the hand over to her loveseat. They sat down and continued kissing each other. "God I love kissing!" Raven breathlessly exclaimed in between kisses.

"Me too. Rae, you're so good at this." Chelsea responded. "I should have… made out with you… years ago." Raven smiled into the kiss as she heard that one.

Chelsea surprised Raven as she took the lead in their make out session. Chelsea reached down and began to pull Raven at the waist to pull Raven up. Raven got up to her knees on the loveseat.

"Swing you leg over." Chelsea softly ordered. Raven did so and straddled her. They continued kissing. Chelsea began dragging her nails up and down Raven's back. Raven moaned into Chelsea's mouth. Raven sat up and began slowly unbuttoning her blouse. Chelsea sat as still as she could as she watched Raven's fingers manipulate each button. Chelsea's eyes started at the top of Raven's head and worked their way downward.

The redhead beauty cupped Raven's face with one hand and traced her jaw line with her index and middle finger. When she reached her chin, she reached up and traced Raven's supple lips. Raven parted her lips slightly and accepted Chelsea's fingers into her mouth and began lightly sucking it.

"I really wish I had something to taste on your fingers." Raven said looking very seductively at Chelsea. Never leaving Raven's face with her eyes, Chelsea snaked her hand inside her jeans and touched herself. A shuddering gasp caught at the back of her throat as her hand emerged. She brought her hand back up to Raven, who accepted the now slick fingers back into her mouth. "Mmmm." Raven moaned. "Just how I thought you'd taste… sweet."

"I have a little tasting of my own to do. But first… These jeans are getting awfully heavy. How about yours?" Chelsea said.

"You read my mind." Raven said as she stood up followed by Chelsea. They both watched each other wiggle out of their jeans and tops leaving them in just their underwear. Chelsea immediately sat back down, silently inviting Raven to reassume her previous position astride her. Raven climbed back on top of Chelsea, who resumed passionately kissing Raven. She then moved down to Raven's neck and found "that" spot. "Chelsea…" Raven uttered. Chelsea had a firm grip on Raven's waist and slowly moved her hands up Raven's sides. "Your hands are so warm…" Raven's words were breathy.

Chelsea's kisses found their way to the swells of Raven's breasts. Raven was lost in the feeling of Chelsea's warm lips on her equally warm skin. Chelsea ran her thumbs slowly over the fabric covering Raven's hardened nipples. Raven drew breath between her teeth on first contact. She opened her mouth to moan but only staccato breaths from the back of her throat would come forward. The sensation of her nipples being manipulated through the fabric of the bra rendered Raven speechless. Chelsea paused and looked Raven in the eyes just before unclasping Raven's purple lace front-hooking bra.

Chelsea took her time in slowly freeing Raven's breasts, heightening the arousal between them. She tossed her bra aside and gently cupped both breasts, pushing them together.

"Your skin is so soft and smooth." Chelsea marveled.

Raven was still quivering but managed to eke out a response. "There… are… two things… on me… that aren't… soft."

"You're right." Chelsea replied before taking one of Raven's chocolate nipples into her mouth applying the lightest sucking pressure she could.

"AHHHHH!" Raven's exclamation was not very loud but it contained all the emotion she had inside her. "Feels… so…" Chelsea sucked just a little harder. "AHHH! Pinch… the… other one… OHHHH!" Raven's high-pitched exclamation turned guttural. Goosebumps began rising all over Raven's body. She bit her bottom lip as she focused all of her energy on the feeling of nirvana blanketing her body. After several minutes, Chelsea switched to the other nipple. "OH… GOD!" Raven tilted her head back. Chelsea was demonstrating oral skills that not even she knew she possessed. Raven exhaled and let out a shudder that made her teeth chatter.

"Think you can stand a little more pressure?" Chelsea softly asked as she nipped one of Raven's nipples with her teeth. Raven jumped. "(Drew a breath)… WHEW! SHIT!" Raven bellowed. "You like that?" Chelsea said before grazing the nipple with her teeth again. "DAMN!" Raven exclaimed, rotating her hips once. "Momma likes." Chelsea teased. She repeated the action on the other nipple. She then started going back and forth, alternating nipples, and sending Raven into the stratosphere. "Start… SHIT!… Start… sucking harder… make me come… NOW!… Please!" Raven pleaded.

Chelsea did exactly as she was told. She began sucking Raven's nipples harder. Raven began by moaning. Chelsea alternated. The moaning increased. The moaning turned into cries of pleasure as Chelsea began popping the nipples in and out of her mouth. "OHH… DAMNIT… AHHH… GOD… CHELSEA… YEAH!" Then Chelsea decided to drop the hammer. She increased the suction to a level previously not approached. "OHHH CHELSEA… GOD! Make me come! Make me come!"

Then there was silence. Chelsea sucked. Raven screamed. It was all over…

The sound caught in the back of her throat and then exploded forward…

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Raven was breathing heavily. "SHIT!" More breathing. "GOD… DAMN!" More breathing. "AHH… AHH… AHH… AHH…" Raven slid off Chelsea and slumped down next to her.

"I have to taste you." Chelsea said with icy sexuality.

"What?" Raven said.

"Please, Rae. I have to taste you." Chelsea repeated her now urgent plea.

"Okay." Raven said softly.

"Come here." Chelsea stood up, offering her hand. Raven held out her hand for Chelsea to take. Chelsea pulled her up and led her over to her bed. "Every woman deserves to be made love to in their own bed." Chelsea traced the band of Raven's panties with her fingers before sliding her index fingers underneath and slowly pulling them down to the floor. Raven stepped out of them and then did the same for Chelsea. She laid Raven down in the middle of the bed and climbed on top of her. She let out a soft giggle. "I forgot that your bed swings."

Chelsea's hair fell down around her face. She swept her hair over one shoulder before Raven reached up and brought it back down. "I like it like that." Raven said softly.

Raven ran her hands down Chelsea's back, sweeping along the curve of her backside before gently squeezing. "Oh… baby, please don't do that right now. There'll be plenty of time for you to play. I just have to taste you." Chelsea began her slow descent to her ultimate destination trailing kisses along the way.

"You called me baby." Raven said.

"That's what you feel like right now. Is that okay?" Chelsea said.

"I'll be your baby all day and all night. Just make love to me." Raven whispered. Chelsea smiles and then deeply kissed Raven's stomach before continuing lower. When she started kissing along Raven's bikini line, she could feel Raven begin to shake. "I've… never had… anyone…"

"No?" Chelsea looked up at Raven. The hazel-eyed beauty shook her head.

"You?" Raven asked. Chelsea nodded. "Was he… good?"

Chelsea closed her eyes slowly then opened them and looked at Raven. "She was wonderful."

"Chels?" Raven was stunned by Chelsea's revelation, but not stunned enough. She started getting wetter. Chelsea planted several more kisses near Raven's bikini line. "Have you done… this before?"

"Will my answer keep us from continuing?" Chelsea asked.

"No." Raven said with a smile. "Just, when you said that, it turned me on. I just… do I know her?"

"You met her once." Chelsea said. She planted several more kisses on Raven.

Raven squirmed with pleasure. "God! I can't believe you are nestled between my legs talking to me about you and another girl! Who is it?"

Chelsea smiled. "Didn't you ever wonder why Jennifer was REALLY jealous of you?" Raven's mouth fell open. "She thought I had a thing for you before she and I… well at the time I didn't… well… a little bit… and I told her that I didn't, then she met you and she just knew I was lying cause she wanted you too."

"You've… wanted me all this time?" Raven asked.

Chelsea suddenly dropped her head and began to cry. Raven sat up. "I have sat in the background and watched you fall for guy after guy, being the good and dutiful best friend, all the while falling deeper in love with you." Chelsea gasped. "And I couldn't take it any more." Raven felt the floodgates inside her about to open. "This whole day wasn't an accident… I told Eddie today about how I felt… and he suggested teasing you about Twister and… I'm sorry Rae, I just…"

Raven felt tears begin to prick her eyes. "You did that for me? What about you falling on me?"

"That was real. I didn't plan that I swear. Please don't hate me. I just love you so much. I didn't know what else to do."

"Hate you? I love you more than ever. And I don't mean that as a best friend or a friend with benefits." Raven started to cry. "I fell in love with you when you called me baby. I just fell harder when you admitted your plan." Raven took Chelsea by the back of the head with both hands. "Make love to me, baby. I love you." Raven passionately kissed Chelsea. A charge set both of them off as they became frantic. Chelsea laid Raven back down on the bed. Her descent to Raven's center was rapid. Raven very loudly vocalized Chelsea's arrival.

"OH… SHIT!" Raven screamed. She arched her back as Chelsea rapidly flicked her tongue against her clit. "CHELSEA YES!" Chelsea then took the swollen bud into her mouth and sucked. "AWWWW…." Raven gritted her teeth and clutched the comforter, balling it in her fists as sucked and flicked her sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly. Raven cupped her breasts running her thumbs back and forth over her rock hard nipples. The surrounding areola tightened as she continued to stimulate herself.

Chelsea slid her hands underneath Raven cupping and lifting her butt off the bed as she continued her oral assault. "Chelsea, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, DON'T STOP! AAGGHH!" Raven was floating on air. "Oh god! Imgonnacome! Oh god! Chels, please! Please! Please! Please!" Then there silence as Raven bore down and concentrated all her energy. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Raven's body began to calm down from its euphoric high. Her breathing began to return to normal as she gazed down at Chelsea, who was still nestled between her legs looking up at her. "Come here." Raven said softly as Chelsea slid up. Her head was slightly closer to the headboard than Raven's. She propped herself up on one elbow and leaned in to kiss Raven. "Mmm, you taste like me." Chelsea smiled. "I need to tell you one thing Chels and I need you to listen very carefully to me. You… will never… ever… be in the background again. Do you hear me?" Raven said before leaning up and capturing Chelsea in a deep kiss. She pushed Chelsea down and rolled over on top of her, kissing her with all-consuming passion. "Never again." Raven said breathlessly. "Never again."

Chelsea was now being devoured by her new lover and she loved every moment of it. "I hear you… MMMM…. I hear you." Raven slid down, cupping both breasts in her hands, taking each rosy nipple into her mouth. Chelsea threw her head back in ecstasy. "AHHH… GOD… RAVEN!"

"Call my name all you want. I belong to you." Raven said. She continued to slide down Chelsea's body reaching up, caressing her as she descended. Raven reached her midsection and swirled Chelsea's bellybutton with her tongue, knowing how sensitive her stomach is.

"OH GOD… Rae… I… want to tell you… to make love to me… but… I just have this… burning…"

"Just say it Chels. Whatever's on your mind…" Raven planted more kisses on Chelsea's stomach.

"AHHH! Rae… I need you. Baby, please, I need to scream your name!"

Raven shuddered and then, without the hesitation of a woman that had never performed oral on another woman before, she lowered her mouth onto Chelsea's clit and sucked.

"AAAHHH!" Chelsea lifted her torso off the bed then dropped down with a thud and began panting.

"Too hard?" Raven asked.

Chelsea shook her head vigorously. "Do it again." She whispered.

Raven repeated her actions. "AAAHHH!" Chelsea popped herself up on her outstretched arms. "My clit's sensitive!"

"Really?" Raven asked devilishly. She then gently pulled the small hood of skin back exposing Chelsea's clit even further and began furiously flicking her tongue. Chelsea collapsed onto her back again, incapable of speech. Her back arched, her head flew back, her chest heaved rapidly as a series of guttural pants spilled from her. She clutched the sheets and drew her knees closer to her. Her legs began to shake, her toes pointed straight. The guttural pants were unceasing as her orgasm grew closer. Raven's tongue found its mark with every flick. Chelsea became wetter by the second. When Chelsea's panting became louder, Raven went in for the kill. She switched from flicking Chelsea's clit to one last hard suck.

Chelsea's drew breath in to her lungs for one final…

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Chelsea grabbed Raven by the back of the head and pushed Raven deeply into her. Raven quickly slid her tongue inside Chelsea and wiggled it. Chelsea exclaimed profanely. "Come here!" Raven lifted her head as Chelsea frantically grabbed for her shoulders, arms, anything to pull her closer. As Raven brought her face up to kiss Chelsea, the redhead grabbed Raven's hand and thrust it between her legs and frantically whispered, "Touch me, Rae! Please!"

Raven began another round of passionate kissing as her fingers probed Chelsea's wet folds. She meant to only think what came out of her mouth but it ignited Chelsea that much more. "I didn't know you could get this wet." Raven breathlessly uttered.

To Raven's surprise, Chelsea grabbed Raven's hand and pushed her two middle fingers deep inside her. She again arched her back in that way that Raven thought was so incredibly sexy and let out an almost primal groan. Chelsea began to feverishly buck her hips against Raven's feverishly pumping hand. Raven could hear the smacking of her palm against Chelsea as she slammed her fingers inside.

Chelsea gritted her teeth and practically growled as Raven continued her masterful fingering of her redhead lover.

"AAAA… GOD… RAVEN… YEAH… AAAA… AAAA… AAAA…"

Raven's hand was slick from Chelsea's wetness. For a split second she wondered if she was hurting Chelsea. That thought quickly left her mind when she saw the ecstatic, primitive look of bliss on her face. Raven felt like she was floating on air, so she couldn't even comprehend what Chelsea felt like at that moment.

"Curl… your… fingers." Chelsea breathlessly ordered. Raven obliged. Chelsea's bucking suddenly stopped. She lifted her torso up again and her voice shot up about four octaves. "OH… RAE… RIGHT… THERE… RIGHT… THERE…" Chelsea looked Raven directly in the eyes, her eyes as wide as saucers. "YOU'RE… GONNA… MAKE… ME… come…" Her voice dropped into an inaudible whisper as her whole body began to quake. "Keep… stro… king…"

Then Raven got an idea. "Touch your clit." Raven whispered. Chelsea looked at Raven with a 'what-the-fuck' look, but she was in no position to argue. Chelsea remained propped on one arm as she brushed her clit with two fingers. That was all she wrote. Her breathing stopped. She collapsed onto her back and her body quaked even harder than before.

"!"

It was the longest, strongest orgasm Chelsea ever experienced. She continued to squirm minutes after as she experienced mild aftershocks of pleasure.

Chelsea breathlessly exclaimed. "I never came so hard in my life! My God that felt good! Ohhh!"

"I love you." Raven said as she held Chelsea in her arms.

"I love you too." Chelsea responded. "But you're trying to kill me." She chuckled.

"You tried to kill me too!" Raven said, then paused. "So… what do we do now?"

"When do your father and Cory get back?"

"Around eight." Raven said.

"So…" Chelsea looked at the clock. It was twelve-thirty. "We… take a nap… wake up around two… try to kill each other again…" They both smiled at the thought. "Then we do something in your room like your father asked."

"But we did something in here." Raven shot back.

"I don't think he had what we did in mind." Chelsea replied.

"Neither did I. But I'm glad we did." Raven said.

"And it all started with a game of Twister." Chelsea said. "Right hand, green."

"Full lips, kiss." Raven answered.

"Chelsea Daniels, in love." Chelsea responded.

"Raven Baxter, in love." Raven said.

"Same circle. Looks like we've gotta flip for it." Chelsea said.

"I've got a better idea…" Raven said as she flipped Chelsea onto her back. Chelsea looked up at her with a smirk. "What? You didn't say what kind of flip." Raven lowered her head for a kiss that would lead to more attempted murder.


End file.
